


Chilling Visions (A Hosie Fic)

by supergays



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Episode: s01e06 Legacies, F/F, Female Friendship, FemalexFemale, Hosie, Legacies, Love, Multi, Pansexual Character, The Originals - Freeform, gxg, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergays/pseuds/supergays
Summary: For their whole life, Josie and Lizzie have known about the witch world and their dads school for the supernatural. However, they had never been allowed to attend the school as Alaric saw it fit that they didn't attend due to the 'out of control' supernatural creatures that attended the school. That all began to change when Josie begins to see ghosts from both the supernatural and human realms. Instantly, they are moved into the school but are instantly shut out by other students, especially Hope Mikaelson; the head girl of the school aka the girl everybody loves despite her past.Though, when everything turns ten degrees weirder, hope is forced to be friends with the twins as a turn of events occur that nobody had ever expected.





	Chilling Visions (A Hosie Fic)

Like usual on a Monday morning, the twins would wake up to a house without their father. This Monday was no different, so the twins weren't surprised when they walked downstairs to an empty house with one measly note explaining their fathers whereabouts. With a small sigh, Josie manoeuvred her way around the kitchen counter to make her way towards the grey fridge. Once she reached the cold fridge, she grabbed the note from under the apple magnet and read it before scrunching it up, shoving it inside her pyjama pocket.

“What did it say?” Lizzie questioned her sister as she began to pour herself some cereal.

“Just the usual.” Josie replied sadly, shrugging her shoulders before grabbing a breakfast bar from inside the fridge.

After they both had their breakfast, they moved into the living room to eat their food. Whenever Alaric was home with his daughters, they would always eat food at the breakfast bar (it was a rule he’d made). However, he didn’t know that his daughters disobeyed that rule whenever he wasn’t around because they felt the need to rebel in anyway possible. That’s why they were both currently snuggled up on different sides of the living room sofa with the TV turned on the news channel. 

As the twins ate their breakfast, Josie felt a cold essence wrap itself around her warm body. At the sudden coldness, Josie felt herself begin to shiver slightly, which was unusual because Josie was usually a warm bodied person. Due to the noise of Josie’s teeth chattering, Lizzie glanced over at her sister and furrowed her eyebrows at the shivering girl next to her. Without hesitation, Lizzie stood up and rushed to turn the fireplace on to help fill her sister with warmth.

“Are you sick?” Lizzie inquired, her hands fumbling to turn the fireplace on as neither of the twins really knew how to use their magic to do simple stuff like ‘Starting a fire’.

“N-no, I j-just suddenly got c-cold.” Josie stuttered out, her teeth chattering non-stop as she spoke. Without warning, the cold essence unwrapped itself from her presence and left Josie with goosebumps. “Now I’m warm again?” 

“That’s weird.” Lizzie drawled out as she stared at her sister, but her attention was stolen when she heard ‘2 bodies found dead near Mystic Falls Graveyard’.

Instantly, Lizzie rushed to sit down and Josie sat up straight at the current news. With open ears, the twins listened to the reporter speak. Once the reporter finished speaking, the twins were left with silence at the facts the reporter had stated. Apparently the bodies were found with teeth marks in their necks, and half of their bodies had been torn to shreds. 

“It has to be a vampires work.” Lizzie spoke up after a few minutes of unbearable silence. 

“I agree, but vampires don’t really rip their victims bodies up. That part sounds a lot like a vampire.” Josie added, the clogs in her brain turning fast as she racked her brain for any kind of creature with the ability to do both, but their father wasn’t big on telling them anything about supernatural beings.

“Maybe we should go to the graveyard. Hopefully there will be clues there as to what happened.” Lizzie suggested, looking over at her sister as she stood up.

“Yeah, sure.” Josie replied with no sign of disagreement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Around an hour later, the two girls had finally dressed themselves appropriately for their adventure. Due to the fact that neither of them really knew how to drive, they had to the whole way, and they were rather worn out by the time they reached the graveyard. Lizzie was the least worn out, that mainly being down to the fact that she ran a few miles every couple of mornings before Josie was even awake. Right now, Lizzie was wearing a blue sports-top with black leggings and black shoes. On the other hand, Josie was wearing a yellow jumper paired with black jeans and yellow doc-martins.

“You aren’t really dressed appropriately for our adventure, Jo-Jo.” Lizzie had snapped once the two girls had finally reached the graveyard.

“Well, I’m not really in the mood to catch Pneumonia.” Josie had snapped back, which caused the two girls to laugh slightly at the fact that they were arguing over clothes when it really didn’t matter right now.

Josie and Lizzie had always believed that the weather in Mystic Falls was rather strange. Every-time they stayed with their mother, she would tell them stories about her time in Mystic Falls, and how it was always sunny and beautiful. However, that was never the case whenever Josie and Lizzie visited. Every single time they visited their father, it would be freezing and their would be too many clouds in the sky to even show a slither of the sun. Sometimes Josie would wonder if the weather was todo with her and her sister, but that couldn’t be the case...could it?

As the twins carefully manoeuvred their way through the cemetery, something caught Josie’s eye from her peripheral vision. Quickly, the brunette spun her head to the right just to see nothing but a couple more rows of graves. Despite there being nothing there, Josie had seen something from the side but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it had been. Before Josie could think more about it, a ghostly figure appeared in front of her and Lizzie, causing Josie to scream loudly as her sister looked around in confusion.

“Josie, what's wrong?"

Lizzie didn't know what to do as her sister kept screaming. The only thing she could think of was to hug her, so she gently wrapped her arms around her sister and felt her sister calm down immediately in her arms. Once Josie had stopped screaming and appeared to be calmer, Lizzie carefully pulled back and placed her arms on her sisters shoulders as she stared into her eyes.

“Jo, what happened?"

“I saw somebody in front of us, they popped up out of nowhere!" Josie breathed out, her eyes wide in fear.

Before Lizzie could say anything else, the figure appeared again and so Josie put her hands up in defence. Instead of hurting her or her sister, the figure hesitantly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Josie in a loving way like the way a mother hugs her daughter. As Josie was in the arms of a ghost, realisation hit her and she bewilderingly took a step backwards as she looked up at her mother but just not her biological mother.

”Mom?" Josie questioned, her voice breaking as her mother looked down at her and her sister. “Lizzie, do you see her?" Josie questioned her sister, a sad smile emerging on her face.

“See who jo jo?”

"Our mother? Not Caroline, but the woman our father loved."

“Jo Jo, nobody is here with us, who are you talking to?" Lizzie questioned softly, trying not to upset her sister.

To help prove Josie’s statement, Jo (Their mother) gently brushed her hand over Lizzie’s shoulder. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel it fully like Josie could but she could feel a small brush and her eyes widened. Lizzie knew that ghosts were real, but she didn't think that people were able to talk to them. So, she knew that something weird was happening if Josie was able to see and speak to a ghost, especially the ghost of their mother.

”Your sister can't see me or hear me, but you can. I want you to know how much i love you, but i also need to tell you that you need to convince your father to let you guys join the school. He might not see it, but i do and i see your future there." Jo stated as she smiled down at her beautiful daughters.

“But he doesn't want us there.”

“He doesn't but if you mention how him and i met, he will listen to you." Jo quietly said before telling josie what she had to tell her father.

After Jo told Josie how she and her father met, she vanished without another word. It was as though that was going to be the only visitation she would ever have from a ghost, but she was more wrong than she could imagine. When she had finally composed herself, she told her sister everything that had just happened and they both agreed that after a good nights rest that they would tell their father everything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After having slept restlessly the whole night, the twins decided that they had to tell their dad immediately. So when they woke up the next morning and saw that he was downstairs in the kitchen, the twins rushed over to him. Just as Josie was about to speak, another ghost showed up and this time it was a guy stood behind their dad. With a deep breathe, Josie glared at the ghost before stepping around her dad to speak to him.

“Who are you and why are you here?”

“Lizzie darling, who is she speaking to?" Alaric quietly questioned the blonde girl.

“A ghost, dad. Gosh, keep up." Lizzie said before shushing her dad to allow Josie the space to concentrate.

“I’m Stefan Salvatore. Your mother came to me to tell me to visit you as she believed you may not have believed her if you'd only seen one ghost. So i'm here to tell you that you need to attend salvatore school." Stefan stated with a faint smile before vanishing from Josie’s sight with a slight gust of wind.

Once Stefan had gone, Josie took a deep breathe before explaining everything to her dad. After she had finished, her dad seemed to be in disbelief and Josie thought he might not believe her but he had never told them how he had met Jo, so he surely had to believe her and her sister.

“Well girls, i guess you'll have to pack your bags then because you're going to be attending the boarding school." Alaric stated with a tired smile, watching as his daughters squealed in excitement before rushing away to pack.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Once the twins had packed everything up, Alaric drove them to the boarding school straight away. There weren't any rooms ready for them due to short notice and that meant the twins would have to set everything up by themselves, but they were okay with that. When they reached the boarding school, Alaric showed them to their room and left them to unpack as he went to arrange a school meeting to inform the students of their arrival.

“I’m so excited Jo Jo!" Lizzie excitedly exclaimed as the two used some simple spells that they’d learnt last night to sort their room out.

After three restless hours of unpacking and organising and then rearranging stuff, the twins had finally unpacked and Alaric had had his school meeting to inform everybody. So, the twins had been expecting to have a few visitors. That’s why they weren't surprised when they heard a knock on their door. Before either one of them had the chance to answer the door, the door swung open to reveal the head girl who they had seen on the brochures and whatnot.

“Welcome to the academy, Saltzman twins." Hope exclaimed unenthusiastically as she glared at the twins, a small smirk on her face.

”Everybody here knows how draining you both are, so your life is about to get ten times worse than before you arrived. You both didn't join when this school was made because you are both too stuck up to mingle with us. You believe we are monsters, right? Well, you're about to see a whole lot of monsters now that you've arrived and just because you guys are Alaric’s daughters doesn't mean we'll go soft on you both." Hope spat out, which was very unlike her, but girls like the saltzman twins really irked her.

”Anyways, welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School! We wish for you to have a superb time here if you don't run away that is." With a small smirk and a little wave, Hope spun around and left without another word, leaving the twins shocked.

Everything Hope had said was all wrong, which led the twins to believe that their dad had misinformed the students about them.

“What the heck has dad told them about us?" Josie questioned with a frown as the twins fell back on Lizzie’s bed.

Maybe the boarding school wasn't going to be as great as they had been imagining for years...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and please ignore any grammar mistakes, I don't have time to go through and check all my mistakes. Also, check out my twitter @tchalamct (sorry for the promo but it had to be done)


End file.
